It is well known that space onboard vehicles such as aircraft is at a premium. In the past, it has been difficult for designers of aircraft interiors to reach a compromise on a functional, yet attractive interior for an aircraft cabin while at the same time observing constraints regarding space and weight on board the aircraft. In particular, it is difficult to design an aircraft window which affords the passenger a pleasant view while also meeting the design requirements of the aircraft.
One of the most common designs of aircraft windows provides two panes of glass or impact-resistant plastic which are secured to the airframe. A molding, or "reveal," is then secured to the interior of the passenger compartment to cover the mounting hardware used to secure the window and to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance for the passenger cabin. These window reveals typically include a window shade in the form of a rigid sheet of plastic which slides in vertical or horizontal tracks along opposing sides of the aircraft window. One of the difficulties with this particular arrangement is that the shade occupies a considerable amount of space when it is in the open position, since it must retreat into a compartment between the reveal and the airframe. Furthermore, grit and dust often accumulate in the guide tracks, thus making it difficult to move the shade between the open and closed position. Finally, this particular mounting arrangement is undesirable because the passenger must handle the shade directly to move it between the open and closed position. The shades used in such a system, therefore, eventually become smudged with grime and detract from the appearance of the aircraft interior.
Another approach for providing a shaded aircraft window involves the placement of a roller-type shade immediately above the window and between the airframe and the window reveal. This particular arrangement offers certain advantages over the sliding shade; in particular, it avoids the problem of dust collecting in the sliding tracks of the aforementioned design. However, it still has disadvantages with regard to efficiency of space, since the shade roller must be placed within the passenger compartment at a position which interferes with ventilation and lighting equipment.
Both of the above-mentioned window designs require that a number of components be attached to different portions of the airframes. The functional components, particularly those associated with the movement of the window shade, are, therefore, subject to misalignment as the airframe shifts in response to temperature differentials and load stresses during flight. Furthermore, both of the above-mentioned designs require a number of steps before installation of the window is complete. In essence, these prior designs require a custom installation which is both time-consuming and costly.